


Yuuki's Day In (feat. the K Characters as Parents)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Fluff, Gen, K Project - Freeform, Misaki Yata - Freeform, OC children - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, admin kai, izumo kusanagi - Freeform, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, kurou yatogami, mikoto suoh - Freeform, neko, reisi munakata - Freeform, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform, seri awashima - Freeform, tatara totsuka - Freeform, yashiro isana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Reisi's daughter Yuuki meets the other K children.OC Children for the K characters, Cuteness, adorable parent-child interactions at the end.





	Yuuki's Day In (feat. the K Characters as Parents)

“Now you’ll be a good girl, right?”

“Mhm~”

“And remember, you can’t take toys without asking first. And make sure your bracelet stays on.”

“Yes, Papa~”

“Alright. Now be good for the grown-ups. I’ll see you when we get back.”

The Blue King leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Yuuki’s head, shifting her dark blue hair slightly. The adults had decided to take a day to themselves (which included a well-needed trip to the bar), so they all agreed to leave their children in the care of a best friend duo, Hana and Ami. It was only going to be for about seven hours, so they figured they could handle it pretty well. With that, Reisi stood from his kneeling position and walked out the door, joining his wife and the other adults and thus beginning their kid-free day.

Yuuki changed her gaze from the door to the two girls who stood behind her.

“Hello, Yuuki~ Do you want to go play with the other kids?~”

After hearing that there were other children to play with, the young girl’s eyes brightened almost immediately, and she nodded her head enthusiastically, gripping her Sofia the First backpack tightly in her grip.

“Uh huh, yes please~”

“Okay, then follow us~”

Ami smiled to the girl, and with Hana beside her, led the tiny child to the living room where the other children were already playing with either a toy or each other. Their attention all fell on the two older girls who had just walked in.

“Okay, everyone, this is Yuuki. Be sure to be nice to her, okay?”

Before Yuuki knew what was happening, a pink-haired boy bounded up to her, a toy dinosaur in hand as a grin was prominent on his face.

“Hi, Yuuki! I’m Ren!”

“Ren, you’re noisy!”

“I’m not noisy! Chiyo is noisy!”

“No, I’m not!”

The girl whom Ren was speaking to pouted, looking up from her coloring book, her fiery red-golden hair falling a little into her face. Upon seeing the dark-haired girl beside Ren, she smiled and stood from her little corner, brushing off her dress as she shuffled over.

“I’m Chiyo~ Was that your daddy who left?”

“Mhm. That was my papa~ He said that all our daddies and mommies are friends.”

“Then we should be friends, too~”

Yuuki smiled wide and nodded happily. She was always open to making friends; she just considered it to be more fun.

“Hey, that’s a pretty bracelet you have on! I have one that looks like it but it’s pink instead. Yuck!”

“Me too, but mine’s yellow. I would like a pink one, but my daddy says I can’t have a different one.”

“You do? I don’t like mine! It’s not my favorite color... Where is your guyses?”

Yuuki, after hearing that the other two children had bracelets like hers, noticed that neither of them had them on their wrists.

“I took it off! I left it in my lunchbox.”

“Mine is in my Barbie backpack. Kenta, Tamiko, and Taro took theirs off, too.”

Taro, who was letting Tamiko put bows into his glossy white locks with reluctancy (and pretty bad blush), looked over at the sound of his name.

“It was too tight. Daddy said he’d fix it but he keeps forgetting.”

“My mama is really strict. She says if I take mine off, I’ll be in big trouble, but sometimes my papa will take it off for a little bit.”

The light-haired blonde stuck another bow into Taro’s hair as she spoke, her eyes looking at the new girl in the room.

“My daddy gets in trouble with Daddy when he take my bracelet off...”

The quiet voice belonged to the black-haired boy who was sat near a window, placing blocks on top of one another in an attempt to create some sort of structure, his hazel eyes concentrated on the colorful wooden cubes.

Chiyo smiled and clapped her hands together, and idea popping into her head.

“We should all play house together!~ There are enough of us~”

“Oh, oh, oh! I wanna be the daddy!”

“Ren, you can’t be the daddy; daddies are quiet and strong, like mine. I think Kenta should be the daddy.”

The dark-haired boy set down the block that was in his hand and looked over.”

“Okay...”

“Then I’ll be the mommy, because mommies are pretty, like my mommy~”

At this, Tamiko stuck a glittery purple bow into her own hair, appointing herself as the mommy in their game. It was apparent to the other kids that nothing was going to change her mind.

“Fine, then Chiyo and I can be the brother and sister! And Taro can be the puppy!”  
“Why do I get to be the puppy?”  
“You said that your papa was called the Black Dog or whatever right?”  
“W-Well, yes, but--”  
“Then you’re the puppy!”

Yuuki smiled and let Ren take off her bracelet for her as he spoke, which she placed into her backpack and set aside.

“Who can I be?”

“Hmmmm, oh! I know! You can be the new baby~”

“Oohhhh okay~”

With their roles assigned, the children all gathered together to start their game.

______________________________________________________________

Now, being the typical teenage girls they were, Hana and Ami had retreated to the dining room to gossip and talk while munching on the lunch they had brought themselves, occasionally peeping in to check on the kids.

However, when they heard the sound of smashing glass, they jumped up from their seats and rushed into the living room. Upon their arrival, they spotted a broken glass vase, water spreading on the carpet, and some dripping flowers settled on Tamiko’s head.

“That wasn’t funny, Ren! Stop laughing!”  
“Hahaha, I-I can’t! It was really funny!”  
“Look at me~! I’m up, up, up!~”

Hana looked around, wondering where the small voice was coming from, and upon looking upwards, found Yuuki with her back against the surface of the ceiling, clapping her hands with amusement at being so high up.

“H-How did you get up there?!”  
“I just went up~”  
“Oh my gosh, okay uhmmm.. Here! Grab onto this and I’ll pull you down!”

Hana grabbed a nearby broom that was settled in the corner, poking the handle part up towards the little girl.

“But I wanna be up!”  
“You can be up somewhere else, okay? Please grab this!”

______________________________________________________________

Six hours later and the girls were exhausted, the living room was a mess, and the children were out of control. With TV remotes flying across the room, lamps shorting out, and pictures falling off the walls, the girls were hardly able to sit for more than three seconds without having to get up again. They were confused; what in the world was happening? How were these things just happening? However, they were also tired; why couldn’t they just sit still? Could their parents please walk in the door soon? Please, any second now, please. 

As if summoned from their thoughts alone, the sound of a doorbell rang throughout the house. Ami tiredly walked over to the door, silently praying it was their parents. Lo and behold, it was, and she forced a smile onto her face.

“Hello, again~ Come in. We all had a wonderful time, as you can see~”

The raven-haired girl stood aside to let the adults come into the messy room, breathing out a sigh of relief.

“I hope they weren’t too much trouble.”

“Oh no, not at all!~ They were... absolutely charming~”

Upon the arrival of the adults, the first to notice was Ren, and he happily got up from his spot on the floor and ran over to his similarly pink-haired mother, jumping into her arms.

“Hi, Mama!~”  
“Hi, hi, sweet pea!~ Did you have lots of fun?~~”  
“Uh huh~ And I made lots of friends!”

After hearing the noise of the mother and son, then next to notice (only smidge too late) was Kenta, as he was picked up out of his reverie by his maple-haired father.

“Hey, kiddo! You behaved yerself, right?”  
“Yes, Papa...”  
“Yata, lay off a bit. I’m sure he’s exhausted from all the fun and games~”  
“Oi, Saru, I’m just makin’ sure he didn’t make a mess of things!”

Tamiko was hard at work putting glitter glue onto her coloring page when her mother rested her chin right beside her, at which the child didn’t even notice.

“Oh, that looks lovely, sweetheart~”

The girl snapped out of focus and turned, and upon seeing her mother threw her arms around her neck, at which she was picked up and saw her father right behind, a grin on his face.

“Hey, little darlin’~ Ya look like ya had a good time~”  
“Yep! And I made so many pretty pictures~”  
“I can see~ They’re lovely, sweetheart, good job~”

Fast asleep on the couch was Taro, who was all tuckered out from the long day of play. Kuroh sighed a bit and looped his arms under and around his child, looking down at him as the boy nuzzled into his chest and Shiro stroked the white locks of hair.

“I swear, he’s just like you, falling asleep like this.”  
“Oh, I’m sure he was exhausted~ Being a kid can’t be as easy as we think it is.”  
“It’s just-- oh, nevermind. We should get home and put him to bed properly.”

Chiyo had already hugged onto her father’s leg, happy to see her parents after what felt like forever. The wild-haired man sighed a bit and bent over a bit, picking her up.

“Hey, kid, it wasn’t like we were gone that long.”  
“But I missed you, Daddy~”  
“C’mon, Mikoto, it was pretty long~”  
“Tatara-- fine, I guess it was...”

Seeing all the children hug onto their parents, Yuuki looked around eagerly for her own, and when she caught sight of her father, ran to him and jumped into his arms, while her mother watched with adoration.

“Hello, darling~ Were you a good girl like we asked?”  
“Mhm~ I was a very good girl~ I like my friends, Papa~”  
“Well, I’m glad~ Now, let’s get you home so you can have your bath and go to bed, hm?”

And with the day over, all the families said some goodbyes and headed to their own homes. Now in silence, Hana glanced over at Ami tiredly.

“Your mom is going to kill you when she gets home.”  
“I know...”


End file.
